The closing of an opening in an organ of a patient is a medical procedure that frequently has to be practiced by doctors. The opening may be a hole created by the doctor for a specific and usually temporary purpose, or the opening can be a congenital or acquired defect. An example of the former would be a puncture hole created in a patient's femoral artery to obtain access to the coronary system, while an example of the latter is a septal defect in a patient's heart. For descriptive and illustrative purposes the present invention will be described with reference to such a septal defect, although the techniques described can be applied to other areas of closure of an opening in a bodily organ.
As is well-known, the human heart is divided into four chambers: the left atrium, the right atrium, the left ventricle, and the right ventricle. The atria are separated from each other by the interatrial septum, and the ventricles are separated by the interventricular septum.
Either congenitally or by acquisition, abnormal openings or holes can form between the chambers of the heart, causing shunting of blood through the opening or hole. For example, with an atrial septal defect, blood is shunted from the left atrium to the right atrium, which produces an over-load of the right side of the heart. In addition to left-to-right shunts such as occur in patent ductus arteriosus from the aorta to the pulmonary artery, the left side of the heart has to work harder because some of the blood will recirculate through the lungs instead of going to the rest of the body. The ill effects of such lesions usually cause added strain to the heart with possible ultimate failure if not corrected.
One way to cure a septal defect in the septum of a heart is to position and anchor a specially designed closure device at the septum such that both sides of the septal defect are spanned by the closure device to thereby close the defect. Examples of such septal defect closure devices are known from the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,853,422; 6,024,756; 6,117,159 and 6,312,446 to Huebsch et al., which disclose a closure device comprising a cylindrical shaft of metal or polymeric material with concentric parallel cuts through the wall of the device to thereby create flattened support struts. The centers of the support struts are intended to move radially away from the longitudinal axis of the device in a hinge-like fashion in response to movements of the proximal and distal ends of the device towards the center thereof. The patents show further a number of different deployment catheters by which the closure device can be positioned and delivered. The deployment catheters are, however, described in a rather rudimentary fashion, and do not seem to include all the members necessary to effect the movements and functions of the closure device.
A similar septal defect closure device is also disclosed in International patent application WO2007/115122 to Callaghan.